


Oración fúnebre en favor de Kushel

by Leaf_lee218



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaf_lee218/pseuds/Leaf_lee218
Summary: Oración fúnebre en favor de Kushel
Kudos: 1





	Oración fúnebre en favor de Kushel

Levi sabe que está muerta antes de saber que la quería tanto.

En esa isla de meretrices donde vino al mundo, el cariño es un mendrugo de pan por el que se enfrentan perros salvajes.

Levi ha oído del amor entre las paredes del burdel. Lo ha visto en las camas.

Es un sentimiento hermano. Bastardo como él, se aloja en las mujeres como falsa esperanza, y el portador sin rostro desaparece como apareció. Es dulce y al siguiente momento se transforma en golpes y en clientes que se van sin pagar o aprovechan para robar.

Ese amor bipolar y cansado, lo entiende. Él ama así a su madre.

El aroma despedido de su pecho cuando dormita en su regazo le trae sosiego y cariño, y no pocas veces el hálito mezclado del cliente de hace media hora le hace convulsionar, dar patadas al aire y morder el brazo de su madre.

A veces quisiera entrar de nuevo a su barriga y olvidarse del mundo. Pero ha visto lo que esos hombres le hacen a su viejo cubil, y se pregunta si seguirá siendo un refugio cálido y apacible, o si habrá sido deformado en un agujero pútrido de toda clase de emanaciones.

No sabrá lo que es el marasmo ni la inanición hasta dentro de varios años. Pero el cansancio en sus hombros es como un buitre rondando, esperando a que cierre los ojos.

Él no lo considera una mala idea. Bajar los párpados y dejar que el buitre se lo lleve volando a ese sitio. Pero no sabe si ese lugar tendrá a su madre y quizá a todos sus clientes. Si es así el Cielo, prefiere quedarse en este Infierno.

Mira a su madre una y otra vez. Luce horrible, como las brujas de los cuentos. Pero al menos esas brujas tenían poderes que usaban para mantener sus barrigas llenas y sus cuerpos libres de enfermedades por más feas que fueran. Desearía que su madre fuera una bruja y no un esqueleto con piel tendido en una cama sucia.

Levi se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha dormido junto a ese cadáver. Quizá más de lo que cree. También se pregunta cuándo dejó de buscar el calor del cuerpo de su madre y empezó a acurrucarse en el extremo de la cama, muerto de frío, en esa esquina que esperaba no hubiera sido contaminada como el resto por los clientes.

En el burdel no se habla de belleza. Porque no es lo que buscan los clientes. Así que Levi no sabe si su madre era bella o no. El último recuerdo que tiene de ella le dice que no. La falta de nutrientes en general le dice que ninguna de esas mujeres tiene el cuerpo completo como para meter la palabra belleza en los negocios del proxeneta.

Levi conoce el sexo porque lo ha visto. Gemidos, murmullos, sonidos apagados venidos indistintamente de toda la casa. Gritos desgarradores, súplicas, cuerpos arrastrados de un lado a otro. Levi ha aprendido a caminar en esos pasillos, cuidadoso de las fantasmas y los demonios agazapados tras cada puerta. Y es por eso que los cuentos de aparecidos nunca le han dado miedo. Él nació en una casa maldita y conoce perfectamente el rostro de las criaturas que se esconden en ella.

Le tiene cierto asco al amor. ¿O quizás al sexo? No está seguro si hay diferencia. Pero mientras recuerda el tener que decidir entre fingir que está jugando en un rincón mientras su madre trabaja o salir al pasillo a ver a otras trabajando, le viene a la memoria uno que otro cliente amable. Una mano gentil que le desordena los cabellos y abraza la cintura frágil de su madre. Casi de inmediato siente más asco. Quiere arrancarse los cabellos que seguro están sucios de fluidos invisibles en las manos asquerosas de ese cliente mentiroso.

Pero está cansado, cansado hasta de estar cansado. _Amor, sexo, madre,_ vienen a su cabeza como palabras y ya no como sentimientos, está agotado para ello. Sus ojos observan la cama que compartieron. Quizá él fue el peor de los clientes de su madre porque nunca le pagó por los servicios de todos esos años de yacer con ella.

Está confundido. ¿Qué era él? ¿El hijo o el cliente endeudado? ¿Qué harán con el cuerpo? Si tiene algo de fuerza, en unas horas se levantará y llevará a su madre por las calles del distrito subterráneo, hasta esa ladera lejana en donde un agujero en el techo de roca deja entrar la luz y el verde crece retador. La dejará reposar ahí. Quizás él mismo descansaría unos minutos a su lado entonces.

Pero solo si no cierra los ojos ahora. No es que la hambruna haya tomado control absoluto de él a estas alturas. Aún falta un poco. Pero podría apurar las cosas, por voluntad propia. Y, sin embargo, no le gusta la idea de que el dueño contrate a un par de tipos para sacar sus cuerpos de la habitación y abandonarlos quién sabe dónde.

Aunque su madre luce como si no le importara terminar así. Quizá cuando uno muere, las cosas terrenales no son tan importantes.

Levi respira por la boca a modo de suspiro. Piensa que el sexo es desagradable y solo trae desgracias, la peor de ellas es la que parece inofensiva y viene bajo la forma de una bola de carne rosada y llanto vibrante. Levi vuelve a respirar por la boca. El amor es otra desgracia, te duele más cuando hace sufrir al que te ama. ¿En qué estaba pensando su madre cuando lo trajo a la vida? ¿Qué clase de pérfida egoísta lo dio a luz para usarlo como vela en un mundo lleno de oscuridad? Levi se siente derretido casi por completo, la flama no podrá durar más. Y francamente, su madre ya no necesitará de su luz en donde sea que se encuentre.

Qué cruel mujer de sonrisa de sábanas recién lavadas, de caricias ardientes de lejía en sus palmas, de abrazos apestosos de vinagre y sándalo, de besos podridos con sabor a miel como lápiz labial.

Levi sabe que está muerta antes de saber que la quería tanto.


End file.
